SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a compound of the general formula I ##STR2## where
D is the radical of a diazo component,
R is a hydrogen, hydroxy or unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, phenyl or heterocyclic ring,
R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 independently of one another are hydrogen or unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl or aryl, or
R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together with the nitrogen are a saturated heterocyclic 5-membered to 7-membered ring, and
X is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, allyloxy, .beta.-cyanoethoxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, .beta.-alkoxycarbonylethoxy, where alkoxy is of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylmercapto of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, phenylmercapto or alkanoylamino of 1 to 4 carbon atoms and
Y is chlorine, alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, allyloxy, alkoxy of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or .beta.-cyanoethoxy, or
X and Y together are a fused benzene ring, the naphthalene nucleus formed being unsubstituted or substituted by alkyl, alkoxy, chlorine or bromine